symbionicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance
Lance (also called Corporal Lance) is a Galalunan Royal Guard and Ilana's protector. Along with Ilana and Octus he is one of the primary characters of Sym-Bionic Titan. He represents the "Body" aspect of the trio. Lance is strong, stubborn, and filled with angst over his unhappy past on Galaluna. Nonetheless, he is completely committed to defending Ilana and Octus from the enemies that threaten them. Story Background Lance's father was Edward, a brilliant Galalunan scientist. Nothing is yet known about his mother. When Lance was a child, Edward would always come home from the lab and 2:00am and would talk to his son about the things he was inventing. Lance, as a young boy, was present when his father vanished through an experimental rift gate. Edward gave no explanation of his action, or even a promise to return. Presumed dead, a funeral was held in Edward's honor. Lance, however, was certain his father hadn't abandoned him, and would return. The King of Galaluna was a friend of his father and had promised to look after him. With General Modula's help, he arranged for Lance to be enrolled in the royal military academy. At the academy, Lance immediately ran afoul of school bully Baron, who ridiculed him upon arrival, and beat him along with his cronies when Lance lashed out. During their fight, Lance's photo of himself with his father fell in the mud and was damaged; this is the same photo Lance kept even after coming to Earth. Lance befriended his roommate Arthur who was also a victim of bullying but was too afraid to stand up to Baron and his gang. Determined to prove himself, Lance excelled at combat training. However, Lance also suffered further at Baron's hands, being continuously tormented and humiliated, to the point that no one, not even Arther, would associate with him for fear of drawing Baron's wrath. Baron, being the best student, was virtually immune to scorn, and so Lance's accusations of his actions went unheeded. However, Lance finally proved himself to his fellow students when he defeated Baron in the final stage of their training. Lance was to be awarded the Medal of Excellence, but before the ceremony Baron and his minions attacked him with stolen rifles. after a long running gun battle across the academy, Lance and Baron eventually commandeered a pair of Manus armor units and fought viciously, demolishing parts of the school in the process and spilling out onto the parade ground, where the ceremony was being held. before either could get more than a few punches in-or endanger the king with their use of rockets and cannons- General Modula shut them down. imprisoned, Lance was bailed out by the king and was forced to stay at the school over the summer to help repair the damage he caused. at this point, Lance lost his youthful optimism, and became cold and hard, especially on himself. As he grew up, Lance became a respected soldier, (as suggested by the fact that the Galalunan rebels said they wished Lance was there to help them fight), but was still a loner and outcast, considered reckless and rebellious by officers to the point that he never made it beyond the rank of Corporal. Discovering the Muraddi were preparing an invasion, Lance tried to warn the king, but was ignored. During the Mutraddi attack, Lance killed a treasonous officer who had sided with the Mutraddi, and managed to kill a horde of Mutraddi that had infiltrated the palace. The King assigned Lance to guard his daughter Ilana and sent them to Earth through a rift gate. Season one After landing on Earth, Lance, Ilana and Octus disguised themselves as high school students to blend in. The other students immediately decided Lance was "cool" due to his anti-social tendencies and his ability to fight, which was demonstrated when he beat up some jocks in the lunchroom. Lance was bored by school life and sought out dangerous activities like fighting criminals as a vigilante called "The Phantom Ninja." However, he was forced to stop after realizing that it might endanger their secrecy. He also became interested in cars and he and Octus built their own custom vehicle, which he raced against Mike Chan, the leader of a street racing gang. Their rivalry ended when Chan was arrested. Lance became interested in Earth music and learned to play the guitar. He joined a band called "Disenfranchised" with some other students, but they kicked him out of the band after he made them too popular. Manus armor :Main article: Manus Lance's Manus armor is activated via his communicator wristwatch. With it, he can form the Sym-Bionic Titan by combining with the Corus armor and Octus. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Galalunans